Down With the Sickness
by Cammy Girl
Summary: Devi recalls, she cannot find those screws anymore. Songfic to Disturb's "Down With the Sickness" Please, Review...or I shall fall into hole of sadness and damnit those evil figments will get me!!


~ Down With the Sickness ~  
  
Devi slowly advanced into the kitchen, reaching inside the fridge and taking a few sips from the milk carton. Her mind felt like something was amiss, as usual. She actually never felt whole, not once in her life. She tried to understand, solve, and create ways of helping her cope with her pathetic life. And when she was, there was Sickness. Ruining everything in her head that might still be intact in some unknown way or possibility. She did appreciate her friend Tenna, letting her stay in her apartment until she could find her own. The Psychic Fat was right after all; a plane did crash in their old apartment, leaving them homeless for a few days.  
  
"Hello Devi," A sickening voice thundered in Devi's head, causing her to rack her brain for the only imaginable thing that could talk in her mind. "Have a nice leave of absence?"  
  
"Sickness," Devi half-closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the couch and snacked on the leftover cheese 'eat-me's that Tenna hadn't eaten already. She swallowed hard and crossed her arms roughly. "I thought I told you to shut the hell up and leave my brain meats alone."  
  
"Yes, and I have consented to that request, but you see.I fear I do not need your pathetic mind after all," Sickness croaked.  
  
~~ Drowning deep in my sea of loathing ~~ ~~ Broken your servant I kneel ~~  
  
"What are you talking about, Sickness?" Devi finally blurted out, not at all interested with what the figment had to say. Then she realized, 'didn't need my mind anymore'? She leaned over and snatched her purse up from the floor, dusting off a few crumbs off then peered inside.nothing. The screws were gone. "How did you-?"  
  
"I am a part of you Devi, dear. So having that part of you to control I can do more than speak with you consequently. So.surprise! You no longer have dominance over me," She said louder and Devi sneered.  
  
"Where are you?" Devi asked calmly. She knew she had to stay cool, and usually she did, except when she was overly aggravated, this was nothing. "Get out here you sick piece of dust collection," She couldn't think of anything better to say.  
  
"As you wish Devi," She sneered in her mind. Devi suddenly found herself feeling empty, like something inside her just jumped out and swarmed around her then left. She saw a small object walk from the safety of the shadows, and Devi knew right away it was her freakish doll.  
  
~~ It seems what's left of my human side ~~ ~~ Is slowly changing in me ~~  
  
Sickness seemed somewhat changed; she no longer had those screws in her eyes. Instead her eyes were empty, bottomless fathoms of nowhere which caused Devi to grin. "That's how I originally wanted you, Sickness. It's a shame I'll have to gauge out those also."  
  
Sickness laughed, Devi found her grin fade into a pursed frown. She stared at Sickness; her rounded white head and those eyes. Her hair was still held up in two sides, like hers was. Those razor-like teeth she bore once so very rarely, and her ragged clothing. Her stains and tears that actually weren't there gave many characteristics and questions to why she was like she was. She was like that because of Devi, because she had no other way in life to express herself.  
  
"Fuck," Devi growled and clenched her scarred hands. She no longer needed bandages, but her marred skin was painful enough to bear when she became angry, thus clenching her hands together.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck. You haven't changed Devi," Sickness stood up straight, from her near comfortable position and seeing the look on Devi's face was honey to her lips, if she had any. "Always using that crude word, when I offered a new word to you my dear."  
  
"Kill," Devi restated and closed her eyes for a moment. She remained in the same position on the couch, and relaxed and tried to black her out. Sickness growled and jumped up onto the coffee table, grabbing her attention from her. "Why would I kill? It does nothing for me."  
  
"Oh but is does. I really does Devi. To have the sensation of a human being's soul in your hands. Dealing life and death as it were. To have the power of God!" She yelled and dug her claws into the wooden table, desperate to get the isolated girl's attention. "It's the most wonderful sensation in the world Devi. I wish you would have grasped it when I handed it to you on a silver platter," Sickness teased and ran her claw-like fingers down the crevasses and marks on the wooden frame.  
  
~~ Looking at my own reflection ~~ ~~ When suddenly it changes ~~  
  
Devi thought for a moment, and Johnny came to her mind. Nny, that psychopath that nearly killed her and had hurt her in some sick way. That sick freak she had a thing for, Johnny. She remembered the last conversation they had before they had gone on that date. He told her about his own problems, things that were invading his brain meats and how he might not be himself any longer. Like she had remembered herself when she was in a job interview for that mad man of an Employer, Mr. Nevers.  
  
"Thinking about Johnny are we? I can clearly state that you still are fond of him," Sickness hissed again and sat down on the base of the other chair that was vertical from the couch Devi was resting on. Devi slowly looked up at her, eyes in devious slits and stared at the doll.  
  
"Johnny, is dead," She growled. She actually didn't know that the little freak was dead or not, but she felt as if he was dead to her. The date, the almost kiss, the phone call. He was very dead to her. "Stupid, Sickness."  
  
Sickness laughed again, sending chills down Devi's spine. Still, she didn't move and waited until something could be thought up of getting rid of this cockroach once and for all. "Devi, Devi, Devi! Don't you see? We are still one. Fighting me is as fighting yourself, hurting me is as hurting yourself. And we both know you strive not to do any physical, or emotional feelings now, do you?" Devi knew Sickness had hit the spot. She did know everything about her, even the things she didn't want herself to know. It somehow scared her, yet somehow enticed her ideas and thoughts about killing this piece of filth.  
  
~~ Violently it changes (Oh no!) ~~ ~~ There is no turning back now ~~ ~~ You've woken up the demon in me ~~  
  
"Bitch," Devi snapped and rolled her eyes at the figment. She didn't care what happened to herself, but she didn't want to experience any kind of feeling. Happiness, grief, sorrow, pain.and hatred. And still she hated so badly, she hated many things, every shape and form. "So why are you here? Go wreak havoc on some street alley were some homeless people actually might give a rat's ass."  
  
"Very funny Devi. I'm afraid I cannot leave so soon. You hatred and contempt brought me back to life, so I need to things accomplished," She said, putting on a fake sad expression as her red lips turned upside down. "I am part of you so I need to make sure my other half is doing all right. And I wanted to just check on you for my appreciation of my revival Devi, dear.I do care."  
  
"Care my ass, fucking shit-fuck! You're trying to manipulate me again. It won't work, it never has and it never will. Go away.or I'll kill you,' She threatened and rose to her seat. She glared maliciously at the formal figment and pointed a finger at her. "Fuck.off!" She yelled and stomped her foot loudly, causing Sickness' body to shake a bit.  
  
"Devi, can't you ever admit your weaknesses? I know them all you know. There's nothing to hide my toy," She said and lowered her head slightly.  
  
"Toy?" Devi's frown turned into a grin, which escalated into a smile. She laughed madly and slapped her knee. "Toy, who the fuck did you call a toy? I'll show you who the toy is."  
  
~~ Get up, come on get down with the sickness ~~ ~~ Open up your hate, and let it flow into me ~~  
  
"How does this feel?" Devi asked crudely and walked over near a wall. She grasped the edges, the sides that led to the kitchen, and she did something Sickness would never imagine herself doing. She slammed her head, straight and in full speed, against the hard wall post and did it three times. Until she fell backwards and Sickness snorted in contempt for her attempts. "Ow."  
  
"That cannot do anything to me Devi. You see, all I see for that.show, is a slight black and blue and a large red mark. That leaves no permanent damage. It's like when a child gets abused or humiliated, leaving scars to haunt them for the rest of their lives," Sickness explained and realized Devi was somewhat preoccupied with getting her visual basics back in order.  
  
~~ You mother get up ~~ ~~ You fucker get up ~~ ~~ Madness is the gift, that has been given to us ~~  
  
"Pay attention to me, Devi," Sickness told her and rose to her feet on the chair. "Remember when you pulled out my eyes, my one way of seeing you emotionless face, you removed them. In doing so I was unable to see. Do you know what happens when any living thing's eyes are ripped out?"  
  
Devi sniffed and rubbed her forehead, and slightly looked over at Sickness. She closed and re-opened her eyes then Sickness spoke up again. "They can never see again!" Sickness said quickly. "When you cannot see you cannot work right. I was fortunate on the other hand, eyes or not eyes."  
  
"What do you mean?" Devi growled demandingly. "You amuse me time after time Sickness, but play times over," Devi started and attempted to get to her feet but her eyes wouldn't focus. She got to one knee and heaved herself up, and stared down at the doll. "I want you out of my existence fook it!"  
  
"Sorry, can't do it!" She sang in a sing-song tone and slightly danced to Devi's amusement. She stretched her claws and ran them across her lips and grinned. Devi was beginning to become alert. There was no telling what this thing would do. She was totally capable of doing whatever she wants, with restraints of course, but many things.  
  
"DEVI!! I'M HOME!" Devi heard that voice before, that voice.no! She flung her head to the side, toward the door of their only exit and entrance and saw the door swing open and a black felt trench coat was flung across the room, landing on the kitchen table. Tenna skipped inside and held her dear Spooky close to her chest. "Devi, where are you biatch?"  
  
"Tenna?" She said quietly and glared at Sickness. She signaled the doll to not make a sound, her eyes telling her a warning of pain of she dare do anything to her room-mate.  
  
"Shall we make example of not cooperating with yourself Devi?" Her grin broadened into a wide sinister smile, bearing those white shimmering pointed teeth and Sickness hopped onto the floor and started to dash toward the kitchen entrance. Devi growled and lounged forward with all her might, grasping Sickness' left pig-tail. She pulled her back and flung her across the room and ran into the kitchen. She heard the annoyed shriek from Sickness and ran into Tenna.  
  
"Deviiii!" She squealed and raised her arms in the air. Devi rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm. "Huh?"  
  
"Tenna, do me a favor. Go out and get some milk," She told her but Tenna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We have milk," She implied, opening the kitchen door and revealing the three-quarter filled gallon of milk. Devi cursed at her friend's persistent- ness and clenched her hands around the money she put in the obnoxious girl's hand.  
  
"Then get me some bread!" Devi yelled. Tenna was about to open her mouth when Devi clamped her mouth shut with her free hand and growled. "JUST GET THE FOOK OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Tenna blinked a few times and then smiled again.  
  
"Devi is still distressed, I shall leave you immediately oh Mother of Pre- Menstrual-Syndromes!" Tenna sang and grabbed her trench coat and left the kitchen, walking into the hallway and Devi heard her rampaging down the stairs with her boots. Devi sighed with relief and Sickness caught her off when she somehow jumped high enough to grab at one of Devi's cross earrings.  
  
~~ I can see inside you, the sickness is rising ~~ ~~ Don't try to deny what you feel ~~  
  
"Stop struggling!" Sickness hissed and tugged on her earring, causing her earlobe to stretch painfully. The hole started to bleed, and Devi growled and sent her fists straight for her offender's face. Sickness was too small, even with her long arms; she couldn't get a clean punch or grasp. "You want to die? I'll make it so Devi!"  
  
"Get-Get off!" Devi yelled and swung her arms around and did the only thing she could do. She sprinted backwards, sending herself flying against the wall back first. Sickness screeched and let go after her long claws had penetrated skin and left four long marks on either side of Devi's face.  
  
Devi slowly got up, straining to see everything normally again. Her cheeks stung, she couldn't understand how much they stung. She touched her left cheek with her fingertips and squinted from the jolt. She touched the raw flesh again, ignoring the feeling and felt something moist and wet soak her fingertips. She put her hand infront of her and stared at the scarlet tips and her eyes went wide. "SHIT!"  
  
Sickness slowly rose from her weakened state and shook her head roughly. "That was not smart-," She was about to say when Devi flung her hand out and backhanded the doll. Sickness sneered again and was about to counter her fit but Devi pinned her to the wall with a leg of a chair.  
  
"Stay put Sickness," Devi grinned, licking the side of her mouth and accepting the bland, somewhat salty liquid into her mouth. "So naïve, so stupid!" She shoved into the doll harder, and Sickness yelped in pain. Devi shoved harder, then suddenly she dropped the chair leg and clutched her stomach. "God damnit."  
  
"Why can't you see? You hurt my, you hurt yourself! I hurt you, I am also affected but not as much. You felt the impact tenfold of what I have felt," Sickness sniggered and stretched her claws again, retracting and elongating them for show. "Now to mar that pretty pale flesh of yours," Sickness threatened and Devi looked her at dumbfounded. As if she was asking why.  
  
~~ It seems that all was good has died ~~ ~~ And is decaying in me ~~  
  
"I am you! YOU! I need you to live, that is all. I needed to make sure you weren't going to end this miserable life of yours. You live, and I shall live also. I swear Devi, by any dark powers I possess, you will not rest when you die. May you be a disgruntle spirit or a wandering all the ages for defeat, you will never rest if you kill yourself!"  
  
"Heh, what if- if someone else kills me? And where the hell did you get claws?" She remarked, trying to hold inside sarcasm as much as she could manage.  
  
"Still cracking jokes Devi dear," Sickness laughed louder and advanced over to her mound where she still held her stomach. "My claws? A very useful advantage I have over you," She growled sadistically. She stretched them out once again and slashed out at Devi. Devi tried to move away but somehow, the table blocked her way of moving. The claws cut straight across her nose, going from her left cheek, straight between her eyes and stopping right at her right eyebrow.  
  
"Bitch, I'll cut you up!" She growled and lashed out and caught the entity off guard, and she slammed against the fridge. The door to the fridge slowly opened and Devi decided to play alittle dirty. She got to her feet quickly and pulled out the carton of milk and grinned down at Sickness. "Don't tell me that hurt. Calcium helps the bones to grow!" She laughed and poured the milk all over Sickness.  
  
~~ It seems you're having some trouble ~~ ~~ In dealing with these changes ~~ ~~ Living with these changes (Oh no) ~~  
  
"Got Milk?" Devi implied and tossed the empty carton on the floor beside her. "I could pack you off and send you in the mail you're so small. I will never be scared of you Sickness, and not never in this life. Not ever."  
  
Sickness swallowed hard and tried to dodge the flying egg she had just thrown. It landed by her head, splatting against the wall. "You disgusting vermin, you're nothing!" Sickness screamed as she dodged another assaulting egg.  
  
"Vermin? Two-dollar word Sickness," Devi growled and finally one of her eggs landed on the entity's face. The yolk drooled down her front and splattered on the floor.  
  
Very slowly, Sickness stared up at her and grinned once more. "I will enjoy ripping your friend's heart out, and eating it. I will forever enjoy tracking down your dear Johnny and torturing his already damned soul for eternity," Sickness hissed, and her grin widened when she saw such hesitation in Devi's eyes.  
  
~~ The world is such a scary place ~~ ~~ Now that you've woken up the demon in me ~~ (And when I dream.)  
  
Something in Devi's mind snapped, despite her preferences of life, and her denial of feeling, she felt anger, hatred, and a feeling of protection. Tenna, happy, psychotic Tenna. So perky and happy all the time. In a way, Devi envied her, and in another way, she was greatly annoyed by her. How could such a happy living thing become attached to a vile anti-social bitch? She cared, and Devi knew it. Never judge a book by it's cover, and when some said thing's about her black skin, Devi never let it slip.  
  
Johnny, that sick little shit. How Sickness had threatened to succumb him to eternal pain and suffering made her feel loathing toward her other half and Nny. Nny, she did want to be with him. She found someone that was almost exactly like her. Nothing more said, she saw herself in him. And for that, she wanted to be with him. "Damn you Sickness, you really got me pissed."  
  
Sickness tapped her claws against the wall and smiled widely. "Poor Devi, I got her mad. Whatever will I do now? The all-powerful Devi! Well, guess what? You have no power over anything, not even your own life!" Devi flinched slightly, her eyes twitched with unconditional annoyance.  
  
"Tell me?" Devi asked and lifted her chin and pulled something out of her boots and stood up straight, holding a gleaming blade to her lips. "How does this feel?"  
  
Sickness' eyes widened and she was about to talk when Devi placed the her arm infront of her, and pressed the blade to the upper area of the arm. She pressed down, the blood pouring almost instantly down the sides and trickling down onto the floor. "What the hell are you do-?"  
  
"How does it feel Sickness? HOW DOES IT FEEL!?" Devi screamed and did it again, but a different location. Sickness grasped at her small arms, and cried loudly in the air.  
  
"Bitch!" Sickness howled and felt her arms retract to what they were so long ago. Her eyes became wide, and she coughed up a good amount of blood, spitting it all around the ground and grunting and hacking from the strain. Devi smiled weakly from her work and placed the blade to her right shoulder, pressed down hard, and dragged it all the way down to her wrist, where she curved it all the way around sickly. Sickness screamed at the top of her lungs, and screeched raggedly until more blood emerged from her mouth, and long slits appeared on the fabric-like skin and emitted blood from every corner of her body.  
  
"There's a difference between me and you Sickness," Devi hissed and bent down toward her face. She smiled wickedly at Sickness then jammed the blade right into her left eye. Devi blinked slightly, when she realized her left eyes streamed blood. As if she was crying blood, Devi wiped them away carelessly and faced the doll again. "Guess what Sickness? I'm stronger than you."  
  
~~ No mommy, don't do it again ~~ ~~ Don't do it again ~~ ~~ I'll be a good boy ~~ ~~ I'll be a good boy, I promise ~~ ~~ No mommy don't hit me ~~ ~~ Why did you have to hit me like that? ~~ ~~ Why did you have to be such a bitch? ~~ ~~ Why don't you. ~~ ~~ Why don't you fuck off and die ~~ ~~ Why can't you just fuck off and die ~~ ~~ Why can't you just leave here and die ~~ ~~ Never stick your hand in my face again bitch ~~ FUCK YOU!  
  
"Bye Sickness," Devi sneered and stared intently at the two bloodied screws in her hand. She swirled them around in her palm and looked down at the sink. ~~ I don't need this shit ~~ ~~ You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore ~~ ~~ How would you have to see how it feels mommy ~~ ~~ Here it comes, get ready to die ~~ FUCK YOU!  
  
"Invade someone else's shallow mind," Devi smiled weakly, and she tossed those screws into the sink, which twirled into the garbage disposal. "Bye- bye," She uttered and flipped the switch. 


End file.
